


Dream a Little Dream

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired heavily by the Mama Cass love the show tended to give. I decided to return the favor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired heavily by the Mama Cass love the show tended to give. I decided to return the favor.

Juliet’s folding laundry, not a monumental event, but she’s doing it to the tune of Mama Cass playing loudly from the stereo. There’s something about the sound of the music on the vinyl that completely makes her forget about CDs. As one song fades into another, she’s surprised by hands on her hips, but she smiles and leans back into arms that wrap around her. "Hi," she says when she turns.  
  
"Hey yourself," James says as he leans down to kiss her softly. The next song plays and Juliet sways with him.  
  
 _Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'._  
  
Somehow the kiss ends with Juliet sitting on top of the dryer and he’s pulling off her clothes as his mouth blazes down her throat and towards her chest. Before he can get too invested she pulls off his shirt, then tugs down his jeans, finally letting him get back to the task at hand. Which happens to be his mouth around a nipple, and she gasps loudly over the music.  
  
 _Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss._  
  
Leaning back until her head is resting on the wall behind her, his lips trail down her stomach and one of her legs finds its way over his shoulder. Her moan as his mouth moves over her completely drowns out the music and his hands move to her thighs to hold her still, moving the way he knows will make her fall apart. Every sound, every whimper she makes cuts right through him until she’s coming, hips writhing against him. His mouth moves to her inner thigh, feeling her shake until her hands reach for him, tugging him up greedily for more.  
  
He’s too worked up to deny her anything and he pulls her forward before thrusting into her, his forehead falling to her shoulder. He moves fast and hard while her fingers rake through his hair and down his back, fingernails scratching lightly. They’re both loud and uncaring; let the neighbors know and prove all the gossip right. It doesn’t matter as he moves deeper and she’s crying out his name as she comes again, hips stuttering out of rhythm with him as his mouth moves over hers. He kisses her so hard she loses her breath, and when he pulls away she thinks she might not ever get enough air. His hands hold her flush against him as he finally lets go, groaning her name into her neck as he thrusts once, twice more and stills. Chest to chest he can feel her heartbeat, can feel his own skip a beat to match hers, and his lips move across her skin lazily.  
  
Juliet can hear the music once more above the sound of their labored breathing, and realizes the record is stuck on one line playing over and over.  
  
 _In your dreams, whatever they may be_  
Dream a little dream of me.


End file.
